


Tattoos

by Random_Soul



Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [11]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23895547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Soul/pseuds/Random_Soul
Summary: Soulmate Au nobody asked for.This was the fic I was writing when I had the idea for the Injury oneshot!NEXT ONE'S GONNA BE DEPRESSING!
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Aaron Burr/Hercules Mulligan, Aaron Burr/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Hercules Mulligan
Series: Aaron Burr x Hamilsquad [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586617
Comments: 10
Kudos: 160





	Tattoos

You have a black and white tattoo on your arm that represents your soulmate(s). When two soulmates kiss for the first time, the tattoo will become colored. Sometimes, a person can have more than one tattoo and others can have none. When a soulmate is close to dying, the tattoo will begin to fade and disappear into only a light outline when the person dies. Some say it’s mercy, others cruelty.

And that’s the reason why Aaron only wears long sleeves.

If anybody asks, he’ll say it’s because he’s always cold. If it’s in the summer, he’ll simply mention how he just wished he could’ve meant his soulmate. Nobody wants to think about not being able to be with the one they are supposed to love, so they leave it at that. If they are any more persistent, breaking down in tears will do the trick. Only two know the truth.

The first is his uncle.

The second is Thomas Jefferson.

Aaron was working on a project with Thomas in his house when pop spilled all up and down his sleeves. Aaron wasn’t thinking when he took off his jacket and revealed the truth.

Four black and white tattoos up the expanse of his arm.

Thomas knew those tattoos and simply pulled him into a wordless hug. There were four people at school who had the same tattoos and would openly display them. The first tattoo that Aaron shared with three of the four is a rose with a thunderbolt as the stem. On Aaron, it was a black rose with a white thunderbolt. It represented something beautiful being able to come out of pain and suffering. It also represented somebody who was loud and made his presence known.

The only one who didn’t have this tattoo was Alexander Hamilton, for that’s who it represents.

The second was a shield with two swords crossed behind it. For the longest time, Aaron thought his soulmate was a knight. He wasn’t entirely wrong. This soulmate usually goes the route of peace and defense. That is until someone messes with his loved ones. He would fight anyone and move heaven and earth for those he loved. If anyone messed with them, they will have a battle on their hands.

That one was the tattoo belonging to Hercules Mulligan.

His third tattoo was a world. Right now, it looked rather boring. However, Aaron has seen it in color. The continents are rainbow and the outline is sparkly gold. The man who this is for has such a colorful and bright personality and a heart made out of pure gold. He cares for the planet and every living creature in it, showing compassion and love even to those who don’t deserve it. He’s so sweet and everyone’s best friend. He’s also gayer than a box of crayons, so there’s that.

Yes, there is no doubt that this tattoo represents John Laurens.

The last tattoo he has is a diamond with beautiful swirls behind it. When it becomes colored, the diamond will transform into basically a galaxy with the swirls becoming red, white, and blue. Not only is this the color of America’s flag but it’s the color of France’s too. As for the galaxy, the man has a personality the size of one. He’s also a beautiful as one and has the voice of an angel. You could sit next to him for hours and listen to his stories. He’s got galaxies in his eyes and, despite all the hardships, has been able to become something beautiful.

The last tattoo of his represents Lafayette.

Aaron has seen his tattoo on the others but it looks boring in comparison. It’s simply an extremely cracked heart with wings coming out of it and a crown on top, all black and white. Some have joked that it’s George King and others say it’s gonna be legit royalty. They are so excited to meet whoever it is, Aaron fears he will disappoint them. He’s tried to cover it up with makeup before but that never works. And so, Aaron only wears long sleeves.

And that’s how he ended up in this situation.

A boy came to the school a while back and immediately fell in “love” with how the four of them look. He wasn’t nice and would get mad at Aaron for hanging out with them, even though he was being forced to. Apparently, he has taken the time to paint each of their tattoos on his arm in hopes of convincing them that he was the last soulmate. Aaron was sitting by Thomas and James, Thomas giving him an annoyed face. Thomas leaned over to Aaron as this whole exchange was happening.

“I swear if they fall for this… Did he even get it right?”

“The thunderbolt is white.”

“Alex’s thunderbolt was white, not black.” John stated, running a finger over it. Sure enough, the paint smudged to reveal his lie. Aaron smiled.

“Told you.” Lafayette got up from where they were talking to the kid named Steven and pulled a seat up next to Aaron, sitting down.

“Zat was pretty messed up, non?”

“Please, he’s been pinning over the four of you since he first saw Hercules. It was only a matter of time. Also, you wouldn’t want him as a soulmate. He’s a jerk.”

“Right like always, mon petit. Alex got so excited, though. We’ve been searching everywhere, it seems.”

“What if they disappoint you?” Lafayette gives off a face.

“Aaron, we have had this conversation before. Why would he disappoint us? After all, look at his tattoo! It is so unique. He looks hurt. Anyway, enough about that. We’ll be picking you up at eleven on Saturday.”

“What? Why?”

“We are going rollerskating!”

“This wasn’t previously discussed.”

“We just did. Goodbye, mon petit!” And with that, he left to his boyfriends, one of which was currently explaining how you don’t just fake soulmate tattoos.

“Aaron, if you ever need an out, just text me. I’ll call you and make an excuse.”

“Thanks, Thomas but I think I will be able to survive a day with them. I’ve lived this long.” James looks over.

“I can’t help but feel like I’m missing something.”

“It’s about time I told you the truth. Come over to Thomas’s house tonight and I’ll explain it all. As long as that’s okay with you.” He directed the last question at Thomas who nodded his head.

“I’ll be there.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

“So let me get this straight. You are the soulmate to four other people, all of whom you know. They’ve been together for about a year, you knowing them forever. You five hang out and talk, and yet they don’t know that you are their soulmate out of fear of disappointment even though you know that they have been searching for you for months now. So you wear long sleeves and hide the fact, always implying that your soulmate is dead. And you think they still hang out with you out of, what, pity? Is that basically what you’re telling me?”

“In short, yes. And now they are taking me rollerskating on Saturday.”

“Aaron, I love you. But you are one of the most stupid people I’ve ever met! They genuinely care about you. After the four of them started dating and they came up to you at lunch to ask to see your soul marks, their eyes were filled with excitement and love. They wanted you to be their final soulmate so bad. And you are! Why can’t you accept that the universe wants you to be happy for once in your life?”

“I… I’m scared.” James stands up, laying a hand on Aaron’s shoulder.

“Trust them. If they say they won’t be disappointed, then they won’t. It’ll be okay.” Aaron nods.

“Okay. Okay, I’ll do it.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

Aaron looks at himself in the mirror. James was right. He needed to be honest with them and tell them the truth. If they don’t like him, he’ll just continue through life as he has. Maybe he can get the tattoos covered up or even put a different one over them. It’ll be fine. He’ll be fine.

Maybe if he keeps telling himself that, he’ll start believing it.

Aaron tugs at the sleeve of his jacket. He’s got a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a red, leather jacket. He thinks he looks good. A knock on the door brings him out of his thoughts. He sighs.

It’s now or never.

Aaron opens the door to Hercules. Over his shoulder, Aaron sees the van and three shadows in it. Laf waves hi and Alex looks like he’s shoving a piece of food into John’s mouth.

“Hey, we’re here.” Hercules looks over his shoulder at what Aaron is staring at. “Yeah, John said he didn’t like coconut and that was Alex’s favorite fruit. Thus, they’ve been doing this for the past ten minutes.” Aaron begins to doubt if he even wants to date them. They are crazier than he’s used to but Aaron loves them. His mind is made up.

“Actually, could you guys come in for a little bit? I have something to tell you.” Hercules looks at him and nods. He makes his way to get his soulmates. Aaron taps a message to James.

‘I’m doing it.’

‘Good luck.’

Aaron smiles and puts his phone away. They all come in, John running over to the garbage. He spits out the coconut.

“I told you, Alex, I hate it. Why would you shove it down my throat.”

“Because it’s amazing.” Laf sits on Aaron’s recliner with John in front of him on the ground. Hercules and Alex take the couch and Aaron stays standing. He fiddles with his sleeve.

“I know you guys wanted to go roller skating but I need to tell you something real quick. Please don’t hate me. I know who your last soulmate is.” Silence overtakes the group. After a few minutes, Alex pipes up.

“It’s not Jefferson, is it?” Aaron’s head shoots up.

“What? No, It’s not Thomas.” Alex lets go of a breath.

“Oh, thank goodness. I don’t know how I would’ve handled it.”

“But Thomas does know the person as well.”

“Is it James?”

“ALEX! JAMES IS MY COUSIN!” Hercules shouts. John smiles.

“Sweet Home Alabama.”

“It’s not James.”

“Is it a girl? I’m as gay as rainbow, you throw a female at me I won’t know what to do with it.” John states, staring at Aaron. Aaron facepalms.

“It’s not a girl, John. The person who it is has just been through a lot and, well, he didn’t want to disappoint you.” Laf looks at Aaron.

“Is that why you kept asking things like ‘what if they aren’t what you expected’? Aaron, we will love them, no matter what. Their life might have been hard, we just want to make it easier.”

“Yeah! And now that you have eliminated our greatest fears, we feel a lot better.” Alex says, bouncing with excitement. Aaron sighs. He turns so that his right arm is facing them and rolls his shoulders back harshly in order to dislodge the jacket. It falls off, showing them the truth.

Four black and white tattoos up the expanse of his arm.

Lafayette jumps up, pulling Aaron into a hug. He’s got a huge smile on his face. Alex shoots up from the couch along with Hercules and John.

“I knew it I knew it I knew it! You’re our last soulmate!” Alex shouts, hugging Aaron from behind. Aaron turns around.

“You guys aren’t upset that I’m your last soulmate? I’m so much more boring than the four of you.”

“Boring? How can you be boring? You’ve got such a dry and sarcastic sense of humor that makes me laugh. You’ve survived so much and you are kind. Not to mention, hot.” John stated. Aaron blushed, hiding his face in Alex’s shoulder. Hercules lifts his head.

“Will you be our boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Aaron leaned forward, kissing Hercules. They pull back and smile. Hercules looks at his arm. The remaining black and white tattoo begins to fill with color. The wings become a metallic gold and the crown, a metallic silver. The cracks in the heart filled with gold and silver glitter. The heart becomes purple, matching the purple outline of the wings and the purple gems in the crown. Aaron runs his hand across it.

“It’s beautiful.” Lafayette hugs him.

“Of course it is. It’s supposed to perfectly represent the person’s soulmate.” Lafayette kisses him. John is next and it ends with Alex. Aaron looks at his now fully-colored tattoos. John smiles.

“Hopefully now, you’ll stop wearing long sleeves.”

“I will when I’m cold. You can’t prevent me from wearing sweaters.” They all hug for a little while longer.

“Why don’t we stay here and cuddle instead?” Hercules suggested. Aaron pulled away, going to the movie rack. He pulls out Mulan and smiles.

“How about we watch Mulan?” John shoots to get his coat.

“First, we go to the store and get snacks. Then, we watch Mulan.”

Five hours later, they’re deep in a Disney movie marathon with chips, pop, and pizza all around them tucked deep in a giant pillow fort they made with every last blanket in the house. And Aaron?

Well, Aaron couldn’t be happier.


End file.
